


The Girl with the Green Ring

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for the inception100 community on livejournal.<br/>Challenge #11 - F*ck you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Green Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the inception100 community on livejournal.  
> Challenge #11 - F*ck you!

He knows her – The Girl with the Green Ring. She haunts his dreams, and he doesn’t know why. But he knows her, in any guise: always the green ring – surely her totem.

She’s a brunette tonight: long dark curls spill across her back as he enters her from behind, his hands reaching for her throat.

“What do you want?” He demands. She answers with a laugh, and he tightens his grip, swearing. “Fuck you!” He calls as she slips from his fingers, fading like smoke and leaving him naked, alone, and frustrated.

He wakes the same way, questioning his mind.


End file.
